Bleach: Falling Inside The Black
by Roxas Kurosaki
Summary: Malapetaka besar kembali menimpa seiretei disaat dunia mendekati pertempuran akhir!
1. Chapter 1

_BLEACH: Falling Inside The Black  
_

**Warning: OC****, OOC, AU**

**Disclamer: Bleach Belongs from tite Kubo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter#1: Catch Me if You Can

Suara hening terdengar dari ruangan perawatan, hanya suara lirih dari peralatan medis yang terdengar, disana terdapat Shinigami yang terbaring penuh luka tebasan disana sini dan didalam tidurnya yang terjaga dia terkenang akan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tewas dalam pertempuran.

"kesal dengan dirimu sendiri, Hazel?" Tanya suara tanpa sosok yang berbicara dalam hatinya. "Lemah? Kau benci dirimu sendiri atas kegagalanmu melindungi sahabatmu, Helena? Atau kau mau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kegagalanmu…?"

Hazel hening sesaat, Kegelapan dalam hatinya telah berbicara dengan jelas dan nyata.

"Seiretei hanya akan mengekang kekuatanmu… Kalau kau tinggalkan semua sahabatmu aku berjanji kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mengembalikan dunia pada ketiadaan…!" suara itu kini berkuasa atas pikiran Hazel…

5 tahun kemudian...

Ichigo kembali membuka matanya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, pikirannya selalu terusik tentang sosok bernama Hazel itu. Dia sulit berfikir dan paling tidak untuk mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah. Sejauh ini tugasnya di Kota Karakura berjalan seperti biasa dan tanpa gangguan. Namun dia jarang berkomunikasi dengan para Shinigami yang berasal dari Seiretei.

"Apa yang terjadi ya?" tanyanya dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia lalu menatap keluar jendela kamar dimana bulan purnama bersinar terang menerangi malam. Untuk memastikan keadaan, dengan ragu dia memisahkan Wujud Shinigami dan Gigai (jasad pengganti) lalu Shunpo menuju kota Karakura. Ichigo sendiri menyadari, ada kejanggalan yang terjadi pada Kota Karakura, tidak ada satupun Hollow yang berkeliaran disana. Padahal biasanya saja dia pasti sudah direpotkan segerombolan Hollow yang ingin menyerang Plus (arwah penasaran yang berkelana).

"Kurosaki...!" Langkah Ichigo terhenti saat mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya/ suara itu amat dia kenali dan juga akrab ditelinganya. Ichigo menoleh dengan cepat kebelakang dan mendapati Abarai Renji berdiri dengan susah payah disana. Badannya dipenuhi luka cedera yang pastinya amat parah dan Zabimaru yang dia pegang telah hancur. Tampaknya Sahabatnya itu baru saja menghadapi pertempuran yang amat besar hingga dia cedera sedemikian parah.

"Abarai!" Ichigo menghampiri Renji yang hampir terjatuh dan menangkapnya. Abarai menatap lemah padanya dengan susah payah.

"Ichi..go... To...long... a~aaku..," Kata Abarai dengan suara yang putus-putus.

"Apa yang terjadi, Abarai! Dimana Rukia dan yang lain!," Ichigo bertanya dengan panik.

"Seiretei... Dise..rbu.. tolonglah... selamatkan... mereka..." Abarai batuk darah dan pingsan. Ichigo berdebar kencang mendengar berita itu. Seiretei diserang! Dia lalu Shunpo menuju tempar Uruhara berada untuk memberi bantuan pada Renji yang sekarat.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi, ada seseorang yang mengamari dia dari atas langit yang gelap. "Target ditemukan... Baik... Akan saya habisi dengan segera!"

XxXxXxX

"Apa? Seiretei diserang?" Uruhara Kisuke bertanya dengan nada yang tenang namun tampak jelas dia sangat ingin tahu kabar ini.

Ichigo yang duduk didepannya mengangguk membenarkan. "Karena itu, saya ingin pergi kesana sesegera mungkin!" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang teburu-buru.

"Sabarlah dulu Ichigo kurosaki," Uruhara mencoba menenangkan Ichigo yang panik, "Kau lihat Kondisi temanmu ini? Tampaknya yang menyerbu Seiretei kali ini bukan kumpulan orang sembarangan. Kalau kau bertindak sembrono, kau justru akan menjadi semut dalam badai. Bisa saja riwayatmu langsung tamat!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja! Rukia ada disana dan yang aku takutkan, peristiwa ini akan berdampak buruk bagi Dunia kita! Karena itu, semakin cepat kita bertindak akan lebih baik!," lanjut Ichigo.

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Senkaimon tidak dapat kita pergunakan saat ini karena ada semacam energi yang menyelubungi jalurnya. Aku harus menemukan rute lain agar kau bisa menuju kesana." Uruhara menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudnya!" Ichigo tampak masih belum memahami penjelasan Uruhara.

"Tampaknya yang akan kau hadapi ini bukan orang sembarangan, dia tahu bantuan Shinigami akan datang sehingga dia mem Blokir jalan menuju Seiretei dalam berbagai Akses. Dan kalau aku beruntung, aku dapat menjebolnya. Tapi itu memakan waktu dan kau pasti tidak akan mampu bersabar." Kata Uruhara menjelaskan lebih detail tentang cara kerja Senkaimon.

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. Dia harus menunggu celah yang dimaksud Uruhara agar bisa masuk kesana dan itu adalah sati-satunya cara yang dia punya untuk menuju kesana.

"Tuan Uruhara! Gawat!" Ginta menerobos masuk dalam bilik tempat Ichigo dan Uruhara berbincang-bincang tadi.

"Ada apa, Ginta?" Tanya Uruhara dengan tenang.

"Ada Orang didepan Toko! Dia menyerang kita dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar!" Ichigo segera berdiri setelah mendengar laporan Ginta lalu berlari keluar Toko. Disana telah berdiri seorang dengan pakaian biasa namun menggenggam Zanpakuto. Pakaiannya lebih mirip manusia biasa, namun jasadnya jauh lebih kuat dari yang bisa Ichigo bayangkan.

"Siapa kau!" Selidik Ichigo sambil melepas kain yang menutupi Zangetsu.

"Aku kemari untuk mencarimu." Jawab Orang itu dengan tenang. Ichigo mulai waspada dan mulai siaga untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

"Mencariku! Heh, Untuk apa!" Tanya Ichigo tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"Hadou#88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" orang itu menyerang Ichigo dengan halilintar super besar yang mengarah langsung pada Ichigo.

Ichigo segera mengambil ancang-ancang menebas lalu memekik, "Getsuga tenshou!" Gelombang biru yang berasal dari Zangetsu bertabrakan keras dengan halilintar itu sebelum mengenai dia ataupun toko milik Uruhara. Sial! Aku tidak bisa bertarung disini! Harus menjauh sedikit! Ichigo segera Shunpo diudara dan pergi menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari arena tadi. Orang tadi mengikutinya dari belakang dan begitu tiba didaerah yang dia rasa aman untuk bertarung, Ichigo berhenti dan bersiap melanjutkan pertempuran.

"Hooo, jadi ingin bertarung disini? Boleh lah..." Orang itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Ichigo lagi dengan Zanpakuto-nya. Dia melesat dengan cepat kearah Ichigo dan mengarahkan Zanpakuto-nya untuk menikam Ichigo. Ichigo dengan cepat menahannya dengan Zangetsu lalu terjadilah adu pedang yang cukup keras diantara mereka berdua.

Traaang!

Bunyi pedang beradu itu cukup keras, Ichigo menatap mata orang itu yang tampaknya begitu bernafsu menghabisinya. Ichigo menekan keras kearah orang itu hingga dia terdorong mundur lalu dia Salto diudara dan mendarat dibelakang Ichigo.

"Bakudou#4: Hainawa!" Tali Reiatsu hampir saja mengikat Ichigo jika seandainya dia tidak Shunpo mundur untuk menghindarinya. Ichigo lalu muncul dari arah samping lawannya dan mengayunkan Zangetsu untuk menebas orang itu.

Traaang, traaang, traaang...

Terjadi adu pedang yang cepat diantara mereka berdua. Ichigo bergerak dengan ridak kalah gesit untuk mengimbangi gerakan lawannya ini sambil tidak mau kalah dari lawannya itu.

Zraaasss!

"Uuukkhhh!" Bahu Ichigo terluka oleh tebasan orang itu. Dia mundur sedikit untuk mengatur nafasnya sesaat. Ternyata lawan yang dia hadapi sekarang bukan orang sembarangan, dia harus memikirkan rencana untuk menghadapi orang ini lebih lanjut.

"Kau hebat juga, sejauh ini kau mampu mengimbangi kecepatanku dengan baik." Puji orang itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan perlahan, "Aku kagum kau bisa bertahan dari keahlianku, tapi cukup sampai disini, potong bagaikan angin. Kamaitachi!" Pedang orang itu menjadi bersinar kehijauan dan dililit oleh gelungan angin topan kecil dari ujung keujung.

"Apa itu!" Ichigo segera bersiaga karena orang itu melesat cepat kearahnya.

"Hariken!" sebuah topan menghantam telak kearah Ichigo dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Namun Ichigo tidak kehabisan akal, dia lalu mengerahkan segenap reiatsu yang dia miliki dan mengambil ancang-ancang yang biasa yang dia lakukan untuk mengubah wujud menjadi itu meledak keras memecah udara lalu menutupi pandangan orang itu.

"Bankai..." Kabut asap ledakan mulai pupus dan menunjukkan wujud Ichigo dari baliknya, "Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ichigo menatap sengit pada orang itu. Orang itu terkagum-kagum melihat Ichigo yang sekarang, "Tampaknya Bankai yang kuat! Hariken Ryuu!" Angin berwujud Naga melesat kearah Ichigo bersiap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya lagi. Ichigo dengan cepat menghindar dan melesat kehadapan orang itu.

Melihat kecepatan Ichigo yang meningkat drastis itu jelas membuat lawannya kaget bukan main. Siapa sangka kecepatannya meningkat pesat hingga tidak dapat ditangkap oleh matanya. Kelengahan lawannya jelas dimanfaatkan Ichigo untuk menyerang dengan membabi buta. Dalam waktu yang singkat saja Lawannya tampak menderita luka-luka akibat Serempetan dari Zanpakuto Ichigo. Ichigo tidak menyetop langkahnya, dia masih menyerang dengan ganas dan kalap.

"Akan aku akhiri dalam sekali serangan!" Ichigo mengarahkan Tensa Zangetsu kearah leher lawannya. Namun ada yang janggal, reiatsu lawannya meluap dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Roh Iblis, Shidan! Pinjamkan aku kekuatan untuk menghabisi orang ini!" Aura yang dipancarkan orang itu menjadi pekat dan menyesakkan dada. Ichigo jelas tidak siap dengan perubahan yang mendadak.

Zraaas!

Mata orang itu menjadi merah darah, senyumnya bagaikan iblis yang haus darah. Ichigo terluka di dadanya dan itupun tanpa sempat Ichigo sadari. Sejak kapan dia menyerangku! Kaget Ichigo dalam hati. Belum sempat Ichigo berfikir dan menemukan penyebabnya, pipinya tergores sesuatu yang tajam. Ichigo segera melompat dan melesat menjauh dari orang itu. Apaan ini! Ini bukan dia yang tadi! Pikir Ichigo. Dia harus segera menuntaskan pertempuran ini karena dia masih harus menyimpan tenaganya untuk menyerang Seiretei.

Sesssssshhhhhhhhh!

Masked Hollow muncul diwajahnya. Ichigo melesat cepat dengan Shunpo-nya lalu mengerahkan sebuah kekuatan dalam Tensa Zangetsu. Dia lalu menebaskan gelombang reiatsu hitam kemerahan dengan cepat kearah orang tadi dan itu menewaskan orang itu seketika. Tidak ada suara pekikan keluar dari mulutnya, Ichigo melepaskan Masked-nya dengan heran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini?

"Ah, iya... Aku harus kembali ke Toko Uruhara!" Ichigo melepaskan Reiatsu-nya dan kembali kebentuk awal sebelum proses bankai tadi dimulai.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

Pojok Wawancara singkat dengan para Charakter dalam Fanfic ini:

Aran: halo, saya Aran yang menulis fanfic ini... dan saat ini saya ditemani oleh Ichigo, Renji dan Kisuke Uruhara yang terlibat dalam chapter pertama ini. Oke sobat, perkenalkan diri kalian!

Ichigo: nama Ichigo kurosaki dan kurasa sebagai Shinigami paling kesohor, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lebih lanjut... *Gubraaaak! narsis abis*

Aran: Salam macam apa itu!

Renji: zzzzzz... *Tidur dengan pules sambil memeluk pisang*

Aran: Hei ! Bangun! *1. Jitak kepala Renji... nggak mempan... dada renji... makin pules... 3. Ambil pisangnya*

Renji: *Spontan bangun* UWAAAA! ZABIMARU BRENGSEK! JANGAN AMBIL PISANG GUE!

*Blushing saat melihat Author, Ichigo dan Uruhara cengar-cengir*

Aran: HUAHAHAHAHAHA! MIMPI APAAN LOE!

Renji: Howl, Zabimaru! *nyerang Aran*

Aran: Zabimaru, ini pisang kamu...*lempar pisang keudara hingga Zabimaru langsung merubah target en nyamber pisangnya*

Renji: huaaaaaa~~ My banana! *rebutan ma Zabimaru*

Aran: ini Fanfic pertamaku, gommen kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Tolong keritikan dan saran anda demi membangun cerita ini...

Uruhara: tampaknya ada yang kelupaan deh...

Aran: Apaan?

Uruhara: Lo lupa memperkenalkan gue! *hajar Aran pakai Benihime*

Aran: awwwwh... maaf lupa...

Aran: Sebagai pemberitahuan, Dalam Fic ini tadi, ada disebutkan tentang Shidan roh Iblis karena itu akan saya jelaskan tentang mereka biar anda memahaminya lebih jauh.

_Roh Iblis Shidan adalah Roh Iblis yang berkelana mencari jasad orang lain untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan sipemakai kekuatannya. Dia akan membantu Orang yang dia hinggapi jasadnya dengan cara meminjamkan kekuatan yang amat besar namun dengan balasan mereka harus mengabdi padanya seumur hidup. Dan saat Ini di Seiretei Byakuya Cs sedang menghadapi lawan-lawan yang jauh lebih kuat lagi dari Shidan yang pertama. Lepasnya Shidan dari tubuh akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan Syaraf dan bahkan kematian bagi sipemakai kekuatan, alasan inilah keberadaan mereka dihapuskan dari Seiretei dan kini kembali untuk menghancurkan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Seiretei._

Aran: sekian dulu pojok wawancara ini, kalau ada comment tolong disampaikan... Sayonara Minna! *kabur dulu*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: OC, OOC, AU**_

_**Disclamer: Bleach Belongs from tite Kubo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter#2: Simple And The Clean

"Jadi, persiapan sudah beres?," Ichigo bertanya pada Uruhara. Uruhara mengangguk sambil tersenyum khasnya sebelum melemparkan sebuah sabuk hitam dengan tombol ditangannya. Ichigo menerimanya dengan kebingungan dan heran dengan fungsi benda ini.

"Ini apa maksudnya Kisuke Uruhara!," Tanya Ichigo dengan emosi karena merasa dipermainkan Uruhara.

"Itu alat pendeteksi Roh. Kau bisa menuju Soul Society dengan cara memikirkan Reiatsu seseorang yang kau tuju. Mungkin kau dapat memikirkan Reiatsu seseorang yang sangat kau kenali..." Uruhara menjelaskan secara detail cara kerja alat itu.

"Ooh, begitu..." Ichigo memakainya dengan disarungkan dikepalanya. Diikatnya kencang lalu dia mulai memikirkan besarnya Reiatsu milik seseorang. Dia lalu teringat akan pertempurannya tempo dulu dengan Byakuya Kuchiki dan mengingatkannya besarnya reiatsu orang itu.

Kunang-kunang reiatsu berkumpul disekeliling Ichigo dan menyinari tubuhnya. Perlahan sinar-sinar itu menelan tubuh Ichigo hingga lenyap sama sekali dari hadapan Uruhara Kisuke. Uruhara lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Tesai yang memperhatikan kepergian Ichigo menuju Soul Society.

"Sediakan Teh untukku, Tesai!" Perintah Uruhara dengan seenaknya.

Tesai tidak langsung menjawab namun malah bertanya balik, "Tidak apa-apa'nih membiarkannya pergi sendirian menuju Soul Society? Musuhnya sangat kuat dan dia bisa saja bakal terdesak?"

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau segera pulihkan Fukutaichou divisi.6 itu agar dia bisa segera pergi menuju tempat Ichigo nanti!,"

"Siapa Sangka mereka akan kembali untuk mengganggu kita..." Tesai masih berbicara.

"Lupakanlah, Tesai. Mereka pasti datang untuk mencari Benda 'Itu'...!" Kata Uruhara.

"Mustahil! Kalau mereka mendapatkannya, Spirit King akan terancam! Dengan jatuhnya Hougyoku ketangan Aizen Sousuke saja sudah sangat berbahaya!" kata Tesai dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, Tesai. Aku yakin masih bisa dihentikan!" Urahara berjalan keluar Toko.

Sementara Itu, Ichigo yang pergi menuju tempat Reiatsu-nya Byakuya berada...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA~~! SIALAN KAU, URAHARA!" Ichigo melesat dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam menembus lubang dimensi menuju Seiretei. Lalu, sebuah lubang tercipta dan dia lalu melihat Soul Society dari ketinggian 999 km dari sana.

Ichigo melepaskan sabuk pemberian Uruhara itu dan mendarat diatas Gerbang penghubung antara Rukongai dan Seiretei. Keadaan disekitar sana tampak sunyi dan sejauh ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada disini.

"Hadou#4: Byakurai!" Ichigo dikejutkan sambaran kilat putih yang nyaris mengenainya. Dia segera Shunpo dan gerakannya dihentikan Byakuya yang telah sigap menebaskan Zanpakutou-nya.

TRAAANG!

Ichigo menahannya dengan Zangetsu. Byakuya terkejut karena yang ternyata dia serang adalah Ichigo dan yang membuatnya heran. Ngapain si rambut jeruk ada disini! (Author dibankai Ichigo dan dihajar pakai Getsuga Tenshou).

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya bertanya dengan pelan. Dia tidak bias membayangkan kalau Ichigo akan tiba ditempat ini.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo segera menjauhkan Zangetsu dari Byakuya dan menatap Taichou divisi.6 itu dengan serius. dilihatnya sekeliling yang tampak hanyalah seiretei dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini kurosaki?" Tanya Byakuya heran karena setahunya saat Abarai pergi kedunia sana, gerbang itu telah di Blokir oleh para Shidan.

"Aku minta bantuan Uruhara untuk mengantarkan aku kemari... tapi ada apa dengan ini semua? kau bisa jelaskan!" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Seiretei yang hancur parah.

"Keadaan Seiretei saat ini sedang kacau...! Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan situasinya...!" Byakuya menatap langit Seiretei yang mendung menandakan hujan akan segera turun.

Mereka berdua Shunpo dengan cepat sambil Byakuya menjelaskan Detail peristiwa yang menimpa Seiretei Gotei 13 beberapa waktu ini. Ichigo mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Byakuya hingga mereka tiba didepan sebuah bangunan Soul Society yang rusak parah. Ichigo lalu mengikuti Byakuya memasuki bangunan itu.

"Kuchiki Taichou...!" Izuru Kira, Fukutaichou Divisi.3 menghampiri Mereka berdua dengan keadaan panik.

"Ada apa, Izuru?" Tanya Byakuya dengan perlahan.

"Saat ini, Soifon Taichou sedang terlibat pertempuran dengan para Shidan digerbang Swimon! divisi.3 dan Divisi.6 diharapkan dapat memberi bantuan sesegera mungkin!" terang Kira dengan panik yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Kuchiki tampak terdiam mendengarnya dan Ichigo tampak terkejut. Dia segera menatap Byakuya untuk memastikan sesuatu. "Rukia! Bagaimana dengannya!," tanya Ichigo pada Byakuya.

"Dia aman saat ini dibawah perlindungan Keluarga Shiba. Aku telah mengirim sejumlah pasukan juga untuk mengawal daerah Rukongai dibawah pimpinan Ukitake Taichou." Dia lalu menatap Ichigo dengan wajah serius. "Sekarang, aku dan seluruh Gotei 13 mengharapkan bantuan darimu untuk menyelamatkan wilayah ini! Rencana musuh memang sederhana, tapi efektif! Begitu seiretei jatuh, berikutnya, Rukongaipun akan bernasib sama! Jadi, jangan khawatirkan hal yang ridak perlu dan konsentrasi pada pertempuran yang ada dihadapanmu!"

Sementara itu, Central 46...

"Shouten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!," Seekor naga es menabrak kumpulan Shidan yang mengepung Central 46. Serangan ini berasal dari Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kapten Divisi.10 yang memiliki elemen Es.

"Taichou! Musuh terus bermunculan! Central 46 inipun hanya menunggu waktu hingga bernasib sama dengan wilayah lainnya!," Lapor

Hitsugaya tampak pusing sekali dengan perang besar ini. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan pertempuran ini. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah mencari Divisi lain dan meminta bantuan kepada mereka."Apa boleh buat! Kita mundur dulu dari pertempuran! Urusan lain biar nanti kita pikirkan!"

Hitsugaya sudah hendak pergi namun seseorang dengan membawa gada besar menghedang langkahnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi, Hitsugaya Taichou." Katanya sambil tersenyum iblis.

Matsumoto Rangiku segera bertindak dan mengayunkan Haineko kearah Orang itu, namun dapat dengan mudah disingkirkan dalam sekali ayunan Zanpakuto orang itu. Matsumoto terpental hingga menabrak bangunan Central.46 dengan keras.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya berteriak melihat Fukutaichou-nya itu terlempar dan bersimbang darah. Darahnya serasa mendidih dan dengan sengit dia tatap lawannya itu.

Swimon yang saat ini menjadi medan pertempuran...

"Burst, Tobiume!" Hinamori Momo menerjang sejumlah lawannya dengan pedang berlapiskan api. Disini pertempuran sedang berlangsung sengit dan tidak terelakkan oleh mereka semua. Hinamori menghentikan serangan sesaat lalu membaca sebuah mantra. "jaring hitam dan putih, 22 jembatan, 66 mahkota dan sabuk, jejak kaki, petir di kejauhan, puncak pegunungan, tanah yang menguap, diselimuti oleh malam, lautan awan-awan, formasi biru, naik menuju lingkaran yang meninggi dan menyerbu menyebrangi surga."

Lalu dia memusatkan reiatsunya untuk menghubungi sejumlah Fukutaichou yang bisa menangkap sinyal gelombang Frekuensi Reiatsu-nya. "Bakudou#77. Tenteikuura!"

"Ada apa, Hinamori!" suara diseberang membalas sinyal dari Hinamori.

"Isane Senpai! Bisakah anda mengirimkan Medis untuk membantu kami digerbang Swimon! Korban akan terus bertambah kalau dibiarkan terus menerus!" Tanya Hinamori dengan cepat.

"Akan kami usahakan sesegera mungkin!" setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

Ichigo masih berdiri dalam ruangan itu sambil menatap langit. Apa ini! Kenapa bisa terjadi disaat seperti ini! Pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu dia teringat dengan pemberitaan heboh beberapa minggu belakangan ini tentang kiamat 2012! Kalau benar peristiwa ini berhubungan dengan ramalan kuno bangsa Aztek itu, berarti peristiwa ini akan terjadi pada tanggal 21 bulan 12 tahun 2012! Tepat sekali! Berarti hanya tersisa waktu 1hari sebelum malapetaka ini menimpa dunia!

"Harus aku hentikan!" Ichigo hendak pergi, namun langkahnya dihedang seseorang dengan jubah hitam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup jubah itu. Namun Ichigo dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar meluap dari diri orang itu.

"Kau mau apa? Ini tidak bisa dihentikan oleh kekuatanmu seorang." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau!" tanya Ichigo sambil melepas lilitan kain yang menutupi Zangetsu.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menghalangi Overdrive terjadi!" katanya sambil memunculkan Zanpakutou yang muncul dari dalam reiatsu kegelapan yang terkumpul ditangannya.

Syuuutttt!

Ichigo berlari dengan cepat untuk menebas orang itu sambil memekik keras, namun dia menghindar dengan mudah dan hendak balas menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo menangkisnya dengan Zangetsu lalu maju dengan cepat hendak kembali menebas orang ini.

Traaaannggg!

Kedua pedang itu beradu dengan keras, namun orang itu melakukan perputaran kesamping dan menyerang Ichigo dari sudut itu. Ichigo berkelit sedikit namun Zanpakuto orang itu berhasil melukai pinggangnya sedikit hingga Shihakusho yang dia gunakan sedikit robek.

"Hadou#54: Haien!" Dia menembakkan api keunguan kearah Ichigo namun dapat dengan mudah Ichigo tepis dengan Zangetsu. Ichigo lalu mengerahkan Reiatsu-nya hingga meluap keluar dan memekik dengan kencang.

"Bankai!" Tanah meledak dan asap menutupi pandangan. Ichigo lalu melesat dengan cepat dari tabir asap untuk kembali menyerang. Orang itu menahannya dan bergerak dengan gesit menangkis serangan Ichigo.

"Jadi, Ini yang dinamakan Bankai?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

Ichigo tidak habis pikir, dia tidak bisa melukai lawannya meski dalam keadaan Bankai seperti ini. Dia mengayunkan Zanpakutou kearah samping kiri Ichigo. Ichigo berkelit dengan cepat dan balik menyerang dengan cepat.

Saat keduanya sedang bertempur dengan sengit, seseorang dengan rambut perak dan menutup matanya dengan kain muncul mendukung serangan Ichigo dengan Soukatsui. Ichigo sesaat menghentikan serangannya dan menatap orang yang membantunya."tulang dari hewan liar yang merantau, puncak menara, kristal merah tua, piringan besi, ketika sang angin berubah, dan biarkan kekosongan berhenti, biarkan dentuman tombak-tombak bergema melewati istana yang dilepaskan." kilatan petir menyambar orang yang tadi menyerang Ichigo. "Hadou#63: Raikohou!"

Blaaarrr!

"Keparat...!" Orang itu mengibaskan Zanpakutounya untuk menghalau tabir asap yang menutupi pandangannya, saat tersingkap, Ichigo sudah tidak tampak dari pandangannya. "Sial! Mereka melarikan diri!" Pekiknya marah.

~TBC~ Warning: OC, OOC, AU

Disclamer: Bleach Belongs from tite Kubo.

Chapter#2: Simple And The Clean

"Jadi, persiapan sudah beres?," Ichigo bertanya pada Uruhara. Uruhara mengangguk sambil tersenyum khasnya sebelum melemparkan sebuah sabuk hitam dengan tombol ditangannya. Ichigo menerimanya dengan kebingungan dan heran dengan fungsi benda ini.

"Ini apa maksudnya Kisuke Uruhara!," Tanya Ichigo dengan emosi karena merasa dipermainkan Uruhara.

"Itu alat pendeteksi Roh. Kau bisa menuju Soul Society dengan cara memikirkan Reiatsu seseorang yang kau tuju. Mungkin kau dapat memikirkan Reiatsu seseorang yang sangat kau kenali..." Uruhara menjelaskan secara detail cara kerja alat itu.

"Ooh, begitu..." Ichigo memakainya dengan disarungkan dikepalanya. Diikatnya kencang lalu dia mulai memikirkan besarnya Reiatsu milik seseorang. Dia lalu teringat akan pertempurannya tempo dulu dengan Byakuya Kuchiki dan mengingatkannya besarnya reiatsu orang itu.

Kunang-kunang reiatsu berkumpul disekeliling Ichigo dan menyinari tubuhnya. Perlahan sinar-sinar itu menelan tubuh Ichigo hingga lenyap sama sekali dari hadapan Uruhara Kisuke. Uruhara lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Tesai yang memperhatikan kepergian Ichigo menuju Soul Society.

"Sediakan Teh untukku, Tesai!" Perintah Uruhara dengan seenaknya.

Tesai tidak langsung menjawab namun malah bertanya balik, "Tidak apa-apa'nih membiarkannya pergi sendirian menuju Soul Society? Musuhnya sangat kuat dan dia bisa saja bakal terdesak?"

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau segera pulihkan Fukutaichou divisi.6 itu agar dia bisa segera pergi menuju tempat Ichigo nanti!,"

"Siapa Sangka mereka akan kembali untuk mengganggu kita..." Tesai masih berbicara.

"Lupakanlah, Tesai. Mereka pasti datang untuk mencari Benda 'Itu'...!" Kata Uruhara.

"Mustahil! Kalau mereka mendapatkannya, Spirit King akan terancam! Dengan jatuhnya Hougyoku ketangan Aizen Sousuke saja sudah sangat berbahaya!" kata Tesai dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, Tesai. Aku yakin masih bisa dihentikan!" Urahara berjalan keluar Toko.

Sementara Itu, Ichigo yang pergi menuju tempat Reiatsu-nya Byakuya berada...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA~~! SIALAN KAU, URAHARA!" Ichigo melesat dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam menembus lubang dimensi menuju Seiretei. Lalu, sebuah lubang tercipta dan dia lalu melihat Soul Society dari ketinggian 999 km dari sana.

Ichigo melepaskan sabuk pemberian Uruhara itu dan mendarat diatas Gerbang penghubung antara Rukongai dan Seiretei. Keadaan disekitar sana tampak sunyi dan sejauh ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada disini.

"Hadou#4: Byakurai!" Ichigo dikejutkan sambaran kilat putih yang nyaris mengenainya. Dia segera Shunpo dan gerakannya dihentikan Byakuya yang telah sigap menebaskan Zanpakutou-nya.

TRAAANG!

Ichigo menahannya dengan Zangetsu. Byakuya terkejut karena yang ternyata dia serang adalah Ichigo dan yang membuatnya heran. Ngapain si rambut jeruk ada disini! (Author dibankai Ichigo dan dihajar pakai Getsuga Tenshou).

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya bertanya dengan pelan. Dia tidak bias membayangkan kalau Ichigo akan tiba ditempat ini.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo segera menjauhkan Zangetsu dari Byakuya dan menatap Taichou divisi.6 itu dengan serius. dilihatnya sekeliling yang tampak hanyalah seiretei dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini kurosaki?" Tanya Byakuya heran karena setahunya saat Abarai pergi kedunia sana, gerbang itu telah di Blokir oleh para Shidan.

"Aku minta bantuan Uruhara untuk mengantarkan aku kemari... tapi ada apa dengan ini semua? kau bisa jelaskan!" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Seiretei yang hancur parah.

"Keadaan Seiretei saat ini sedang kacau...! Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan situasinya...!" Byakuya menatap langit Seiretei yang mendung menandakan hujan akan segera turun.

Mereka berdua Shunpo dengan cepat sambil Byakuya menjelaskan Detail peristiwa yang menimpa Seiretei Gotei 13 beberapa waktu ini. Ichigo mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Byakuya hingga mereka tiba didepan sebuah bangunan Soul Society yang rusak parah. Ichigo lalu mengikuti Byakuya memasuki bangunan itu.

"Kuchiki Taichou...!" Izuru Kira, Fukutaichou Divisi.3 menghampiri Mereka berdua dengan keadaan panik.

"Ada apa, Izuru?" Tanya Byakuya dengan perlahan.

"Saat ini, Soifon Taichou sedang terlibat pertempuran dengan para Shidan digerbang Swimon! divisi.3 dan Divisi.6 diharapkan dapat memberi bantuan sesegera mungkin!" terang Kira dengan panik yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Kuchiki tampak terdiam mendengarnya dan Ichigo tampak terkejut. Dia segera menatap Byakuya untuk memastikan sesuatu. "Rukia! Bagaimana dengannya!," tanya Ichigo pada Byakuya.

"Dia aman saat ini dibawah perlindungan Keluarga Shiba. Aku telah mengirim sejumlah pasukan juga untuk mengawal daerah Rukongai dibawah pimpinan Ukitake Taichou." Dia lalu menatap Ichigo dengan wajah serius. "Sekarang, aku dan seluruh Gotei 13 mengharapkan bantuan darimu untuk menyelamatkan wilayah ini! Rencana musuh memang sederhana, tapi efektif! Begitu seiretei jatuh, berikutnya, Rukongaipun akan bernasib sama! Jadi, jangan khawatirkan hal yang ridak perlu dan konsentrasi pada pertempuran yang ada dihadapanmu!"

Sementara itu, Central 46...

"Shouten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!," Seekor naga es menabrak kumpulan Shidan yang mengepung Central 46. Serangan ini berasal dari Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kapten Divisi.10 yang memiliki elemen Es.

"Taichou! Musuh terus bermunculan! Central 46 inipun hanya menunggu waktu hingga bernasib sama dengan wilayah lainnya!," Lapor

Hitsugaya tampak pusing sekali dengan perang besar ini. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan pertempuran ini. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah mencari Divisi lain dan meminta bantuan kepada mereka."Apa boleh buat! Kita mundur dulu dari pertempuran! Urusan lain biar nanti kita pikirkan!"

Hitsugaya sudah hendak pergi namun seseorang dengan membawa gada besar menghedang langkahnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi, Hitsugaya Taichou." Katanya sambil tersenyum iblis.

Matsumoto Rangiku segera bertindak dan mengayunkan Haineko kearah Orang itu, namun dapat dengan mudah disingkirkan dalam sekali ayunan Zanpakuto orang itu. Matsumoto terpental hingga menabrak bangunan Central.46 dengan keras.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya berteriak melihat Fukutaichou-nya itu terlempar dan bersimbang darah. Darahnya serasa mendidih dan dengan sengit dia tatap lawannya itu.

Swimon yang saat ini menjadi medan pertempuran...

"Burst, Tobiume!" Hinamori Momo menerjang sejumlah lawannya dengan pedang berlapiskan api. Disini pertempuran sedang berlangsung sengit dan tidak terelakkan oleh mereka semua. Hinamori menghentikan serangan sesaat lalu membaca sebuah mantra. "jaring hitam dan putih, 22 jembatan, 66 mahkota dan sabuk, jejak kaki, petir di kejauhan, puncak pegunungan, tanah yang menguap, diselimuti oleh malam, lautan awan-awan, formasi biru, naik menuju lingkaran yang meninggi dan menyerbu menyebrangi surga."

Lalu dia memusatkan reiatsunya untuk menghubungi sejumlah Fukutaichou yang bisa menangkap sinyal gelombang Frekuensi Reiatsu-nya. "Bakudou#77. Tenteikuura!"

"Ada apa, Hinamori!" suara diseberang membalas sinyal dari Hinamori.

"Isane Senpai! Bisakah anda mengirimkan Medis untuk membantu kami digerbang Swimon! Korban akan terus bertambah kalau dibiarkan terus menerus!" Tanya Hinamori dengan cepat.

"Akan kami usahakan sesegera mungkin!" setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

Ichigo masih berdiri dalam ruangan itu sambil menatap langit. Apa ini! Kenapa bisa terjadi disaat seperti ini! Pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu dia teringat dengan pemberitaan heboh beberapa minggu belakangan ini tentang kiamat 2012! Kalau benar peristiwa ini berhubungan dengan ramalan kuno bangsa Aztek itu, berarti peristiwa ini akan terjadi pada tanggal 21 bulan 12 tahun 2012! Tepat sekali! Berarti hanya tersisa waktu 1hari sebelum malapetaka ini menimpa dunia!

"Harus aku hentikan!" Ichigo hendak pergi, namun langkahnya dihedang seseorang dengan jubah hitam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup jubah itu. Namun Ichigo dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar meluap dari diri orang itu.

"Kau mau apa? Ini tidak bisa dihentikan oleh kekuatanmu seorang." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau!" tanya Ichigo sambil melepas lilitan kain yang menutupi Zangetsu.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menghalangi Overdrive terjadi!" katanya sambil memunculkan Zanpakutou yang muncul dari dalam reiatsu kegelapan yang terkumpul ditangannya.

Syuuutttt!

Ichigo berlari dengan cepat untuk menebas orang itu sambil memekik keras, namun dia menghindar dengan mudah dan hendak balas menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo menangkisnya dengan Zangetsu lalu maju dengan cepat hendak kembali menebas orang ini.

Traaaannggg!

Kedua pedang itu beradu dengan keras, namun orang itu melakukan perputaran kesamping dan menyerang Ichigo dari sudut itu. Ichigo berkelit sedikit namun Zanpakuto orang itu berhasil melukai pinggangnya sedikit hingga Shihakusho yang dia gunakan sedikit robek.

"Hadou#54: Haien!" Dia menembakkan api keunguan kearah Ichigo namun dapat dengan mudah Ichigo tepis dengan Zangetsu. Ichigo lalu mengerahkan Reiatsu-nya hingga meluap keluar dan memekik dengan kencang.

"Bankai!" Tanah meledak dan asap menutupi pandangan. Ichigo lalu melesat dengan cepat dari tabir asap untuk kembali menyerang. Orang itu menahannya dan bergerak dengan gesit menangkis serangan Ichigo.

"Jadi, Ini yang dinamakan Bankai?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

Ichigo tidak habis pikir, dia tidak bisa melukai lawannya meski dalam keadaan Bankai seperti ini. Dia mengayunkan Zanpakutou kearah samping kiri Ichigo. Ichigo berkelit dengan cepat dan balik menyerang dengan cepat.

Saat keduanya sedang bertempur dengan sengit, seseorang dengan rambut perak dan menutup matanya dengan kain muncul mendukung serangan Ichigo dengan Soukatsui. Ichigo sesaat menghentikan serangannya dan menatap orang yang membantunya."tulang dari hewan liar yang merantau, puncak menara, kristal merah tua, piringan besi, ketika sang angin berubah, dan biarkan kekosongan berhenti, biarkan dentuman tombak-tombak bergema melewati istana yang dilepaskan." kilatan petir menyambar orang yang tadi menyerang Ichigo. "Hadou#63: Raikohou!"

Blaaarrr!

"Keparat...!" Orang itu mengibaskan Zanpakutounya untuk menghalau tabir asap yang menutupi pandangannya, saat tersingkap, Ichigo sudah tidak tampak dari pandangannya. "Sial! Mereka melarikan diri!" Pekiknya marah.


End file.
